dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Howe/Dialogue
Nathaniel Howe's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Nathaniel Howe shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations he shares with The Warden. Nathaniel's Remarks *''(Upon entering Amaranthine)'' "They used to display the heads of traitors over that gate. I suppose my father is lucky his didn't end up there." *''(When entering the Amaranthine market)'' "There was an old lady here who used to sell apples as big as my head. I think she was a witch." *''(Entering the Avvar Crypt for the first time)'' "My mother always forbade me from playing in the cellars. Now I know why." *''(On the bridge in Knotwood Hills)'' "I fell down a flight of stairs once. They looked much like this particular set of stairs." *''(Upon seeing the Children in Kal'Hirol)'' "Interesting. A new form of darkspawn?" *''(Upon finding the secret passage in Kal'Hirol)'' "This is a little too convenient, isn’t it? I hope it isn’t another trap." *''(When walking inside Kal'Hirol Main Hall)'' "Ugh! I think the wall just slimed me!" *''(Kal’Hirol Lower Reaches, in the long hallway)'' "Is anyone else afraid of what we’ll find at the end of this corridor?" *''(Kal'Hirol's Lower Reaches, near the broodmother pit)'' "Those...those, er...tentacles. They can’t get to us up here, can they?" *''(When entering the Wending Wood upon seeing the wreaked caravan)'' "It’s no wonder Mervis sounded desperate. The guild must be losing a great deal of money." *''(At an overlook in the Wending Wood, near the suspicious camp.)'' "I'd forgotten how lovely the Wending Wood could be. I traveled the trade routes as a child, with my father." *''(At buriel pit in the Wending Wood)'' "These bodies were brought here. You can see drag marks—here and here. Someone was trying to...hide them." *''(Initial remark when entering the Blackmarsh)'' "They say this marsh was once inhabited, until one day everyone disappeared." *''(Past the old sign upon entering the Blackmarsh)'' "(Nervous humming)" Nathaniel & The Warden Vigil's Keep Throne Room Begins with, "You know, I'm actually not the first Howe to be a Grey Warden." *A distant relative, I presume? *Seems like your father didn't remember that. *Carrying on the family tradition, then? **And the Howes were never told? **Many good men and women die in the Joining. **So he wasn't actually a Grey Warden? ***There wasn't a Blight back then. ***His duty was to stay with his family. ***The only shame was your father's. Begins with, "I owe you an apology." *Just the one? *Any specific reason in mind? *No need, it's fine. **Yes, you should have. **I'm sure your father had his good side. **How could you have known? ***No, I'd like to be friends. ***I'm your commander, nothing more. Amaranthine After meeting Nathaniel's sister Delilah, during his personal quest The Howe Family *He murdered my family to get what he wanted. (available to human noble Warden, approval needs confirm) *I didn't know him, but he tried to ruin the order. (available to Orlesian Warden, approval needs confirm) *You don't believe her? *Get over it. **It's not your fault, Nathaniel. **Maybe he was never who you thought he was. **He saw an opportunity and went after it. **If he'd been successful, he'd be a hero now. Statue outside the Chantry *What does? *Those statues are everywhere. *Don't like it? **That's a shame. **I'll get them to replace it. **Your father was a traitor. **You can't seriously be surprised. ***He certainly did. ***It's up to you to turn that around. ***I don't know if it's all his fault. The Blackmarsh Tree near Blackmarsh entrance *What evil magic could have caused this? *Your father told you stories? *Did he tell you anything else about this place? **You're doing that now, aren't you? **If the Veil is thin here, there's no repairing it. **Every little boy has such dreams. ***Stick around. This happens all the time. ***It's also very dangerous. ***It is, isn't it? Nathaniel and Oghren *'Oghren': The whole "quiet and stoic" thing must get you a lot of action, huh? *'Nathaniel': I take you are an admirer, Oghren? *'Oghren': What? No! No, well not unless--no! *'Nathaniel': Good. Then I needn't worry about getting too drunk at camp. *'Oghren': Heh. Okay, I like you. Just not in that way. -- *'Nathaniel': My brother used to drink like you do, dwarf. *'Oghren': Fun fellow to have around then, your brother? *'Nathaniel': He could find his fun almost anywhere. And then he would vomit on your shoes. *'Oghren': Ah, good times. -- *'Nathaniel': Have you ever thought of returning to Orzammar? *'Oghren': Not sure I can. Technically, I'm a surface dwarf, now. *'Nathaniel': Why "technically?" You don't know for certain? *'Oghren': It's not like they send you a letter. "Congratulations! You have been ejected from the warrior caste!" *'Nathaniel': Do you care? *'Oghren': Sometimes. Then I drink more and it goes away. -- *'Nathaniel': Allow me to say, ser dwarf, that you are a frightening force on the battlefield. *'Oghren': Is this a joke? I only let loose that time because I was surprised... *'Nathaniel': No, it... it was a compliment. *'Oghren': I don't get many of those. *'Nathaniel': I don't see why. Your skills are-- *'Oghren': (Belches) *'Nathaniel': Okay, yes. I think I do see why. -- *'Oghren': You're Rendon Howe's little blighter. *'Nathaniel': That's one way of putting it. *'Oghren': They talked about you in the army. Fergus Cousland said you wouldn't have the stones to show your face again. But you proved him wrong. I respect that. *'Nathaniel': You do? *'Oghren': Yeah. Throw caution to the wind, run headlong into danger, and sod the consequences -- that's the only way to live. *'Nathaniel': Thanks... I think. *'Oghren': Yep. Don't you give a piss what the others think. Oghren's got your back. -- *'Nathaniel': Were you there when my father was killed? *'Oghren': (Sigh) don't go digging in the dust for things laid to rest. It does no one any good. *'Nathaniel': Whatever people say about him, he was still my father. And I just want to know if he... if he suffered. *'Oghren': I'm not the person to ask. *'Nathaniel': (Sigh) Very well, Oghren. Evade the question. -- Note: dialogue varies depending on whether or not The Howe Family quest has been completed *'Oghren:' You know, when your father took over the Arl of Denerim's palace, he moved his bedroom next to the dungeon. *'Nathaniel:' What are you talking about? *'Oghren:' Sounds like someone liked to nip down for a bit of torture before bedtime. *'Nathaniel:' Why are you telling me this?/Delilah did say that Father had begun indulging his darker side... *'Oghren:' Everyone needs daddy issues. Just trying to help. Nathaniel and Sigrun *'Nathaniel:' I've watched you fight, Sigrun. The Legion of the Dead trains its people well. *'Sigrun:' Oh, they taught me a few tricks, but I was fighting long before then. *'Nathaniel:' Oh? You fought in Orzammar's army? *'Sigrun:' Fighting for scraps of food. For a place to sleep. For survival. *'Nathaniel:' Oh, I... I didn't mean... *'Sigrun:' It's all right. You're a noble. -- *'Nathaniel:' Sigrun, I understand how difficult surviving poverty can be. When I came back from the Free Marches, I had nothing. No money, no family--nothing. *'Sigrun:' I'm sorry. I didn't know that. *'Nathaniel:' You have my respect for surviving what you did. *'Sigrun:' I didn't survive. Legion of the Dead, remember? *'Nathaniel:' ...oh. -- *'Sigrun:' Cheer up; no one loves a grump. *'Nathaniel:' For a dead woman you're remarkably perky. *'Sigrun:' I could be less perky if you like. 'The darkness of the Deep Roads is seeped into my soul! The world is dead! My heart is black! Alas! Woe! Woe!' *'Nathaniel:' Let's stick to perky. -- *'Nathaniel:' How do you stand living under all that rock? *'Sigrun:' I don't understand. We just do. *'Nathaniel:' Orzammar is under a mountain. Just thinking about the crushing weight of a mountain overhead makes me shudder. *'Sigrun:' Surfacers live in buildings. If a building falls on you, it will make you just as dead. *'Nathaniel:' Thanks for the reminder. -- *'Nathaniel:' You don't think you're actually ''dead, do you? *'Sigrun:' Me? Not actually dead, no. Symbolically dead, perhaps. *'Nathaniel': And what is the difference? *'Sigrun: Several pints of blood. -- *'''Nathaniel: That part of Orzammar--Dust Town, it's called? Is it really as I've heard? *'Sigrun:' I've no idea. What have you heard? *'Nathaniel:' That's it's like a really terrible slum. Or an alienage. *'Sigrun:' Oh, no, no. I've seen an alienage. It was rather nice. *'Nathaniel:' I'm beginning to feel very fortunate. *'Sigrun:' Isn't perspective wonderful? You'd think people who are so tall would have more of it. -- *'Sigrun': I found something under my bed at the keep. Something tells me it's yours. *'Nathaniel': Miss Maggie! I remember her. She's not mine--she belonged to my sister, Delilah. Miss Maggie was her favourite doll. *'Sigrun': Miss Maggie appears to be missing her arms. *'Nathaniel': Delilah and I had a fight. Then I ripped off Maggie's arms and hid them in places where Delilah would find them later. *'Sigrun': What a sweetheart you were. Nathaniel and Anders *'Anders': So you're a Howe? *'Nathaniel': Do you have a point, Mage? *'Anders': Hey, I'm fond of the Howes! I'm also fond of the Whys, the Whos and the Whats. *'Nathaniel': How clever. *'Anders': It's shameful how long it took me to come up with that. -- *'Anders': You know, Nathaniel, you're just like me. *'Nathaniel': Am I, now? *'Anders': Everyone hates your family for something terrible they did, even though you weren't involved! *'Nathaniel': I hope you have a point, Anders. *'Anders': It's like you're a mage! If there were more Howes, they'd lock all of you up in a tower to protect everyone else! *'Nathaniel': A thrilling analogy. -- *'Nathaniel': I've thought about what you said, Anders. The comparison between my family and mages. It's idiotic. I am not about to transform into an abomination simply for being a Howe. *'Anders': I didn't say it was a perfect analogy... *'Nathaniel': Being a Howe also does not allow me to control your mind. *'Anders': Kind of missing my point, aren't you? *'Nathaniel': I am not a fan of over-simplifications. *'Anders': Fine, fine. Your loss. -- *'Nathaniel': You don't always wear robes, do you? *'Anders': Not when I'm naked I don't. *'Nathaniel': I mean when you run from the Circle. Robes would make you easy to spot. *'Anders': So does the "I'm a mage!" sign around my neck. I like to make it easy for the templars. *'Nathaniel': Ah, so that's how it's going to be. -- *'Nathaniel': You seem rather attached to that cat, Anders. *'Anders': It's more that he is rather attached to me. Isn't that right, Ser Pouce-a-lot? *'Ser Pouce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Nathaniel': Isn't that name a little... ridiculous? *'Anders': What do you think I should call him? Frederick? *'Nathaniel': There are worse names, I suppose... -- *'Nathaniel': How do the templars always find you, Anders? *'Anders': Incredibly angry, that's how they find me. *'Nathaniel': There must be some trick to it, surely. *'Anders': They began recruiting women. The male templars never stopped to ask for directions. *'Nathaniel': You're impossible to talk to. *'Anders': I do my best! Nathaniel and Velanna *'Nathaniel': Your glares suggest that you do not care for my presence. *'Velanna': I am simply wondering how your kind can call yourselves "nobles." It seems ironic. *'Nathaniel': We like irony. And it rolls off the tongue better than "oppressors." *'Velanna': Ah, so you're a funny human. *'Nathaniel': Not I. I wouldn't dare lighten your mood, my lady. *'Velanna': (Grunts) -- *'Nathaniel': Still with the deadly looks, my lady? *'Velanna': "My lady" is such a human thing to call someone. *'Nathaniel': It is a term of respect. You think it's human to be respectful? *'Velanna': Now you're mocking me. *'Nathaniel': I think you're a lovely woman, and due some respect. So I call you a lady. *'Velanna': Well... stop it! -- *'Velanna': So you not only gave up on killing the Grey Warden who murdered your father, you actually joined the order. *'Nathaniel': Are you trying to pick a fight, Velanna? Baiting me like this is juvenile. *'Velanna': I just wanted to know how you felt. *'Nathaniel': How do you feel knowing you murdered all those people because you were too arrogant to check your facts? *'Velanna': Warm and fuzzy. *'Nathaniel': You're a terrible person. And your ears are clownish. *'Velanna': What? Who's juvenile now? -- *'Velanna': I may have misjudged you a little. *'Nathaniel': Just a little? *'Velanna': I sometimes paint all humans with the same brush. *'Nathaniel': As long as it's such a pretty brush, I don't mind. *'Velanna': I'm sure I don't know what that means. *'Nathaniel': It means your apology is appreciated, my lady. *'Velanna': Well, then. Good. -- *'Velanna': When you were talking about the pretty brush, did you mean... me? *'Nathaniel': (Chuckles) it can't be the first time someone's said you're pretty. *'Velanna': And if it is? *'Nathaniel': Then you must not talk to many people. *'Velanna': Most people aren't worth talking to. -- *'Nathaniel': You believe that your ancestors used to be immortal. *'Velanna': I don't "believe" it. It's true. *'Nathaniel': How do you know? *'Velanna': Why would the elders lie? *'Nathaniel': Why indeed? -- *'Velanna:' So you don't believe the elves were immortal. *'Nathaniel: '''When did I say that? *'Velanna:' You asked me if I believed that my ancestors were once immortal. *'Nathaniel: And where in that question was it implied that I believed otherwise? *'''Velanna: Then you'' do believe the elves were immortal. *'Nathaniel:' I didn't say that either. *'Velanna:''' You...are...exasperating. Nathaniel and Justice *Justice: So you are a thief? *Nathaniel: Who, me? Not by profession, my friend. *Justice: And yet you were imprisoned for attempted theft. *Nathaniel: Of things which belonged to my family, and which were taken from us unjustly. *Justice: A likely tale. -- *Justice: You have not paid for your crime yet, mortal. *Nathaniel: Still stewing over that, are you? *Justice: You have been freed, but you have not offered penance. *Nathaniel: Isn't being forced to listen to you, penance enough? -- *Nathaniel: Do you do anything besides ponder what is just and unjust? *Justice: It is not all I do. It does, however, define my being. *Nathaniel: So you were born just? A little, self-righteous baby of justice crawling around the Fade? *Justice: I was not born. I simply am. -- *Nathaniel: Will you ever need to switch bodies, Justice? *Justice: I did not even wish to possess this one. Why would I switch to another? *Nathaniel: You might need to unless you wish to look even more obviously like a walking corpse. *Justice: I...would prefer not to think of it. -- *Justice: This... thing you spoke of. Switching bodies. *Nathaniel: Not a favorite topic of yours, I take it? *Justice: Would such a thing be permitted? Would it not be considered... abominable? *Nathaniel: If they're dead, it's not as if they need the body, Justice. *Justice: But I can still feel the man who once lived. I know his body, his... It is not just a body. *Nathaniel: That's...good, isn't it? I'd rather you felt that way. *Justice: Perhaps you are right. -- *Nathaniel: What if you found a living body to possess? *Justice: Even if I knew how, I would not possess the living. Such is an act for demons. *Nathaniel: What if the person were willing? *Justice: Why would a mortal ever allow such a thing? *Nathaniel: For life. For love. Perhaps together, you can do what they cannot do alone. If you gave instead of taking, I would consider you no demon. *Justice: It is...something to consider. Thank you, Nathaniel. Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay